Nowhere to Run
by amongthewaiting
Summary: Eric and his Great Pumpkin contest entry. Sookie drags Eric to Shreveport's Halloween Hay Maze.


**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest**

**Title: **Nowhere to Run

**Your Pen name: **amongthewaiting

**Characters: **Eric & Sookie

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. If she sued me, she'd only get one more set of her books. And I'm quite sure the legal fees wouldn't be worth it.

**AN:** This is my first SVM fic, so hopefully it doesn't suck too much. Thanks to CassandraMello for her amazing beta skills.

"And this would please you, Lover?"

Eric sat in my kitchen, with a look of distaste on his face I had thought only Pam was capable of. The newspaper was spread in front of him, open to the full-page ad for the Shreveport Junior League's annual Halloween Hay Maze. We were alone in the house. Amelia had been spending more and more time in New Orleans since Tray's death. I knew from her thoughts that she didn't blame me, but didn't really want to be around me either. There was a flash of pain in my heart at the thought.

"It'll be fun."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically and took a swig of TrueBlood.

I moved closer, leaning my body against the back of his chair and running my hands down his black Fangtasia t-shirt from behind. My lips brushed the shell of his ear as I whispered, "I'll make it worth your while…" in what I hoped was a sultry voice.

Wrong tactic.

I found myself flat on the table with Eric's tongue demanding entrance to my mouth in a heartbeat. (Mine, of course.)

Note to self: never tease a Viking sex god if you aren't prepared for the consequences.

It always seemed a shame to cover that beautiful body, even if his black jeans cupped his perfect ass in just the right way. I snuck yet another glance at him as we dressed for the second time that night. The muscles in his back flexed when he bent down to retrieve his shirt off the floor and I almost reconsidered going out tonight. My head cocked to the side, taking in a last look at the smooth expanse of his hard, pale stomach before it was covered by clothes. He looked up at me, catching me ogling him, and a smug smile crossed his features. _Oh for crying out loud._

"If you really want to leave this room tonight, then I suggest you stop looking at me like that," he said, chuckling.

I could feel blood burning my cheeks a bright red. I turned to my closet abruptly, searching for my overnight bag and studiously ignoring him. I spied the black nylon peeking over the top shelf but couldn't quite reach. If I stood on tip-toe then I could just about graze it with my fingertips. I hopped a little, silently praying not to lose my balance and fall on my ass. One of Eric's hands appeared above my outstretched one as the other curled around my waist, pulling me to his body.

"Need help?" he whispered in my ear.

He was already pulling the bag down so I didn't feel the need to respond. I stepped out of his grasp, took the bag, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, baby."

I proceeded to pack all the clothes I'd need for the weekend at Eric's. We had a silent disagreement when I tried to put pajamas in the bag but he acquiesced after an intimidating glare. That was too easy. I guess we'd see if I actually got around to wearing them.

Once the bag was zipped, Eric put it over his shoulder and took my hand, pulling me through the kitchen and out the door. He left me to lock up the house while he went to put my bag in the trunk of his Corvette. He helped me into the car and zoomed with vamp speed over to his side. He took my hand in his and brought the back to his lips.

I let go so he could turn the ignition and switch gears and I settled my back against the door.

I hid my smile when the engine revved. Although his face showed nothing, peace and contentment flooded the bond. I loved this. We had finally reached a place where no words were needed. Our silence wasn't strained or tense. We could just be.

He'd hovered like a mother hen after my time with Naeve and Lochlan. For weeks if he wasn't with me personally, then he had Pam, Bill or Sam take their shifts. My physical scars were continually bathed in his blood while my emotional scars took comfort in his love. And I couldn't doubt that he loved me. Every time I felt doubt creep in, all I had to do was remember the look on his face when I woke each night. Every time I doubted he could put me first, I remembered he was with me _every night_.

Two months after my rescue, he deemed me sufficiently healed and demanded we come to our understanding. It was a knock-down, drag-out fight I never wish to repeat. Every time the word "mine" crossed his lips, I saw red. In one of my less than stellar displays of survival instincts, I went toe to toe with a 6'4" thousand year old Viking. In my extreme anger, the words "If you cared so much, why the hell didn't you rescue me yourself?" flew out of my mouth. The look of raw pain that covered his features drained every last ounce of fight from me and my hand flew over my mouth. His mouth opened as if to say something but no sound escaped. His end of the bond shut down so quickly I was dizzy. The only thought on my mind was "Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, what have I done?!?" I collapsed to my knees, tears streaming down my face. I expected him to storm out but he stayed stiller than rock.

"Sookie…" he whispered, his voice ragged and tired.

I took that cue and ran with it.

"No, Eric. I'm sorry I said that! I don't blame you. I don't. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

I stood slowly and inched closer. My arms wrapped around his waist and hid my face in his chest. His arms didn't circle me but he didn't push me away either.

"Sookie, you deserve to hear…"

"No, Eric. I meant it. I'm sorry. Please let it go."

With a sigh, his arms finally pulled me closer to him. His face buried itself in my hair and he inhaled deeply. We settled on the couch, bringing out Gran's old quilt, and the conversation went much smoother after that. I've never learned where he was that night but it doesn't matter. I know now that he would have been there if he could and that's all I care about.

Snapping back to the present, my eyes lingered on the profile of his face. Strong jaw. Perfect nose. Blue eyes a girl would willingly drown in. Now was not the time to dwell on either night I couldn't change.

I could feel Sookie's gaze on me through the hour long drive to Shreveport. She was deep in thought but I could feel no anxiety or stress coming from her so I didn't interrupt. My hand linked with hers and the bond hummed between us.

Close to Shreveport's city limits, I saw Sookie readjust her seatbelt out of the corner of my eye. She flashed me a small smile and all was right in my world.

"So, Lover, what do you say we skip this? I'm sure we can find something more _pleasurable_ to do in my home."

"No way, Eric. The night is still young."

It was times like this that I wished I could say no to her. As it was, my car sped closer and closer to the fairground.

I pulled my Corvette into the overcrowded parking lot. This was worse than I'd imagined. We were still 50 yards from the entrance to the maze when the sights and sounds of too many humans crowded my senses. The faraway sounds of growling and squealing mixed with the overwhelming scent of rotting straw and… shifter. _What the fuck?_

I was so caught in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed Sookie's hand dragging me closer and closer to the entrance of this hell hole. Several groups of small, sticky children passed us by and I fought hard to keep my revulsion from Sookie. Most of these backwater rednecks should not have been allowed to procreate. When we reached the head of the line, a pimple-faced teenager took my money and handed us a flashlight.

"My night vision is superior to that of your battery powered implement," I growled at him. He looked appropriately frightened and I had a second to enjoy it before Sookie gasped "Eric!". Sookie apologized to the human and informed me that the flashlight "added to the experience". _Hmph_.

Her hand laced through mine as she tugged me toward the opening of the maze. It was quieter inside and I felt myself relax slightly. I was determined to enjoy a night out with my Sookie, whatever she wanted to do.

The hay was piled about 7 feet high so that the lights on the outside of the maze cast a slight haze around us. Sookie flipped the flashlight on and started walking. She was about to turn the first corner when I pulled her back. There was a Were on the other side, half shifted so that he looked like the werewolves in movies. Sookie jumped a little when he growled at us. I moved her behind me and just growled back. The Were held his paws up in the "don't shoot" pose and backed away. Once there was an appropriate amount of space between us, I registered that Sookie was trying and failing to hide her laughter.

"Easy there, big boy. I don't think he was going to bite."

I scowled at her cheeky smile.

"Eric, relax, okay? This is supposed to be fun." Her hand on my arm and the quick kiss on my cheek calmed me like nothing else could. _Shit_. I knew what Pam would say about me being pussy-whipped. Then she has the audacity to stick that luscious little tongue out at me and swat my butt!

My foul mood was broken and I found myself laughing aloud.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me, simultaneously placing a kiss on her temple.

We turned a corner and started to make our way through the maze. I didn't know how big this thing was but my patience was being tried by all the dead ends we seemed to be unable to keep out of. The closer we got to the center, the darker it seemed to get so Sookie finally made use of the flashlight. We turned another corner and were met by a rather poor imitation of Frankenstein's monster.

She jumped slightly and instinctively grabbed my arm. I allowed my own amusement to flood the bond.

"Lover, you share your bed with a real monster and this _piece of plastic_ scares you?"

The look in her eyes promised things I would not enjoy.

Ten minutes, one "mummy", and 3 dead ends later Sookie's flashlight started to flicker. She hit the end of it on the heel of her hand until the beam shone brightly once more. Then it went out for good. After another minute of fussing with the switch, she declared the flashlight useless. Through the dark I could see the cute look of frustration on her face but also a hint of… anxiety? Was my little lover afraid of the things that go bump in the night?

I laced my hand through hers and could feel some of the tension drain away.

"You are with me, my love. You are safe."

But even with this reassurance, I could feel the slightest bit of apprehension radiating off her through the bond. It was a shock to realize that the appeal of this disgusting hay _contraption_ was very similar to the draw of my beloved Fangtasia. It was a way to experience the adrenaline rush of fear in a relatively safe environment. But comparing my baby to something this mediocre made me scowl and dismiss the thought immediately.

As the one with the sharper eyes, I naturally took the lead when we began walking again. But after fifteen minutes of little progress and many dead ends, my annoyance gave way to pure frustration. My superior sense of direction was not meant for this shit. I was tempted to just fly up and see the way out for myself. _Fuck this!_

Amusement bubbled up through my body and I knew instantly it wasn't mine. I turned my head in time to see Sookie stifle a laugh.

"Damnit, woman! This isn't funny!"

She jumped a little at my tone but, in an interesting paradox, she simultaneously reached out for my arm. As if I would keep her safe from what had scared her, even though that was me as well. There was a time she would have turned on her heels and ran. The fact that she didn't meant more to me than anything she ever could have said.

I only had half a second to marvel at her second success at turning my mood around before I bent and crashed her lips to mine.

I don't think "surprised" quite covered her reaction but I felt her sink into the kiss when she recovered. Her arms snaked around my neck and held on as if her life depended on it. I loved that my kiss could elicit such a response from her and thrust my tongue past her lips to massage hers in an act of appreciation.

When I reached around to pull her waist toward me and grind my rapidly growing erection into her stomach, she broke the kiss and shuddered. I took the opportunity to bend down to the line where the edge of her shirt met the tops of her breasts and placed light kisses and gentle nips at the softness I found there. The arms that were around my neck now firmly grasped the back of my head, holding me in place.

I changed the kisses to licks and made a wet trail from those beautiful breasts to the base of her neck. It always fascinated me to watch the pulse beat through her skin there and I fought the urge to sink my now prominent fangs through and release the nectar I knew was waiting for me.

My teeth nipped her earlobe, only slightly impeded by the smiling jack-o-lantern earrings she'd chosen.

"Eric…" she whispered in a ragged voice that only served to make me hotter. "I don't think… unghh!"

I tore my attention away from the beauty in front of me to survey our surroundings quickly. I pulled us backwards around the corner we just came from and back towards the dark recesses o that pathway. I sent out my senses quickly to ensure that we were alone. Nothing would get Sookie out of the mood faster than some unsuspecting humans finding us. I desperately needed for her to be in the mood.

Once I was satisfied no one was around, I focused my attention back on Sookie's full lips, slightly swollen from our previous kiss. They parted for me to slip my tongue through and run it along the roof of her mouth. The groan of pleasure was all the encouragement I needed. My hand slipped underneath the light t-shirt she wore so I could feel the smoothness of her skin. Pulling her flush against me, she reestablished her hold on my neck. The hand not caressing the skin of her stomach trailed lower to her thigh. I'd never feel temperature as a human did again but I sent a silent thanks to the gods that it was a warm enough night for Sookie to wear a skirt. I used my thumb to run circles into the skin I found under the hem. A slight change in the direction of the wind covered me in the scent of her arousal. The fangs that had retracted when I made my sweep of the area clicked down with the quiet pop they always made. My hand ventured further and further up her thigh until I reached the line of her panties.

"Uhhh…"

The sound of her voice brought my eyes to search her face. She had the hazy, slightly glossed over look in her eyes that spoke of overwhelming lust.

"Eric…" she tried again, wriggling slightly away from my fingers.

The hesitation I felt from her through the bond wasn't enough to fight the wave of lust that had crashed over us both. I watched the desire win a decisive battle and knew she would allow me to push one of my long fingers into her tight passage. I kissed her through the wiggling of my finger and swallowed her gasp. I was rewarded with a full-out moan when I added a second finger to the action.

_So wet… so tight. I'll never get enough. _

When a third finger penetrated her and my thumb found the hardened button of her clit, it was the final straw for her. The rush of blood through her veins quickened impossibly faster. She clutched my shoulders with her face buried in my chest as she finally allowed herself to topple over the edge into release. I continued to pump my hand into her so the pleasure would continue as long as possible. When enough strength came back to her so that she lifted her head from my chest, the look on her face was enough to make the whole night worth it.

Thank the gods for dead end mazes.

Eric finally found our way out of the maze with his confident swagger returned to him. My cheeks burned with embarrassment the entire walk back to the car.

_Having a mind-blowing orgasm in public with small children probably not even twenty feet from us was not on my list of things to ever do. What would Gran say if she knew?_

Thankfully, regular doses of Eric's blood helped me to keep everyone's thoughts to a dull hum in the back of my brain.

If anyone heard anything, I didn't want to know.

It helped that I knew we were alone once we got into the car.

Eric took my hand and rubbed circles into the back of it with his thumb, all the while sending reassurance through the bond. I knew what he would have to say if I voiced my thoughts aloud.

But underneath all that propriety, I still had to admit to the part of myself that still basked in Eric's attentions that it felt a little good to let go. It was not the venue I would have chosen but the fact that we might have been caught left me more excited than I wanted to admit.

As if he'd heard my acceptance of our actions aloud, Eric grinned at me as he turned the engine over.

I reached out to guide his long hair behind his ear so I could see his profile as we pulled out of the parking lot. When I sifted through the emotions coming off of him, I found hunger and lust lingering underneath all that smugness.

I don't know what possessed me to move my hand from his shoulder to his lap but I didn't give myself a chance to think about it. The denim of his jeans was strained. So much so that I wondered if the seams would bust. The thought brought a giggle to my lips.

"Something funny?"

Eric ground his erection into my hand and I didn't know the answer to the question anymore.

My hand continued to massage him as he sped through the streets to Shreveport even faster than we'd come. God help any police officer that tried to stop him tonight. He made the fifteen minute drive from the fairgrounds to his house in eight minutes flat.

Eric's house was a modest two story colonial in the middle of a modest suburban community. You'd never know the vampire sheriff made his home there. The first time he brought me here, I was more than surprised, always having pictured a monstrosity of a mansion with guards, a fence, and the whole nine yards.

The inside was perfectly Eric. All the walls were a warm, neutral red. Not the screaming blood red of Fangtasia, but something much more comforting. The furniture, although sparse, was all done in a dark honey brown finish. Swords and knives adorned almost all of the walls, each carrying with it a story Eric promised to tell me one at a time.

Of course, this time I didn't have a chance to more than glance at any of that as he carried me at vamp speed down the stairs to his bedroom and set the security locks in place.

The leer Eric perfected was plastered to his face as he stalked me. His hand crept up my shirt and he bent down for the kiss to end all kisses. As his tongue massaged mine, our mouths fused and his hands were already hard at work on trying to release me from my t-shirt and bra. The bond was overwhelmed by our mutual lust to the point where I could barely control myself. It was him that pulled away first.

"One of us still needs to breathe, Lover," he chuckled.

He didn't give me a chance to reply before his lips descended to my neck, sucking and licking the pulse he found there.

His hands were everywhere at once. I fought his rapid movement enough to maneuver his shirt over his head. I blindly walked backward; pulling him with me, and hoped to find the bathroom door, not crash into a wall.

We left a trail of our remaining clothes from the bedroom door to the bathroom. I pulled Eric into his two-person shower and turned the faucet. He turned the knob to change the hard pound of the showerhead to the rainfall setting as the water warmed up.

My hands loosened their grip on him as they went to his hips, pulling his closer to me. My body was pressed against his and I could feel his arousal growing impossibly harder. After kissing him fervently, trying to convey how much I wanted this, my lips left his mouth for his chest and my hands rubbed the firm muscles under smooth skin. His hands were roaming over my back, slipping a little from the water the covered my body. I groaned as the pads of his fingers found my breasts. He played with my achingly hard nipples and moaned into my mouth. I found myself against the cool tile, my breasts rubbing against his bare chest and my mouth barely getting enough of him. I swirled my tongue around his mouth the way he liked, wanting to feel his erection grow even harder. My hands lightly glided down his torso and gripped his hardened shaft firmly. He gasped as I flicked a finger over the head and started to run my palm up and down. I pushed him back a little and knelt on the ground. Taking him into my mouth, I could hear him growl and groan as I massaged his balls with my hands and tongue. His cock jerked as it always did before he came into my mouth and covered my chest with his seed.

"Lover…" he panted, his voice barely a whisper above the spray of the shower.

He didn't finish his sentence but he pulled me up from my knees. It was my turn to gasp as one of his fingers found my opening, already wet and waiting. He teased me by running his finger up and down my core, rubbing my clit once or twice, but never entering me. My hand joined his as I encouraged his movements. He laid me back against the floor of the gigantic shower so that his head was in line with the apex of my thighs. I bit back a moan as his index finger entered me and began probing my slick folds. He kissed and nipped my clit as he put another finger in me. His hand pumped in and out until I felt my orgasm building. He could tell that I was about to cum so his hand stilled as I teetered on the edge and I moaned as his hand left me bereft. He dipped his fingers into his mouth, tasting me. He repeated the process twice more. Twice more bringing me to the brink of overwhelming release then leaving me wanting.

I didn't know who's lust was feeding the other's but it soon became too much to bear.

"Eric… please…"

"Please what?"

_Fuck me, drain me, tear me limb from limb… anything but this exquisite torture._

I leaned back against the tile floor and pulled him flush against me, signaling that I was more than ready for him to be inside me. I felt the head of that glorious nine inch cock at my opening and we both moaned as he entered me painfully slow. I bucked my hips into him, taking more of his hard length into me. I opened my legs wider to allow him better access. He pushed me back so that I couldn't move against the floor and I screamed as he plunged deeper into my core. Our hips met and retreated furiously as I felt his throbbing cock pound harder and deeper to the center of my desire. His large hand found my clit and stroked it, forcing my release before his. His actions and the thought behind them almost sent me over the edge screaming and calling his name. The thing that did it was him thrusting inside me as he simultaneously thrust his fangs through the skin of my neck. I felt him release himself inside me, his cum filling my body even more, as he moaned my name and pounded one last time until his body collapsed on mine.

If I'd had to breathe, I'm not sure I could have. Still encased in her tight sheath, I wiggled a little, eliciting a low moan from my lover's beautiful throat. The sight of those two healing fang marks on her neck bolstered the part of my brain that would never stop screaming "Mine!".

Sookie weakly began to sit up but I rolled over so that I was now the one on the cold tile. My kiss was anything but the tender reassurance it could be as I felt my lips curl up into a smug grin.

"Oh no, Lover. You started something and now you must finish it."


End file.
